Phanuel Aeglos
Apperance Phanuel is a man of normal height with smooth fatial features and short brownish hair. His Soul Armor is of purest white, with azure blue trimmings and star on the chest. His cape is green. Personality A compelte contradiction to Samael, Phanuel is brash, emotional, outspoken, laid back and impulsive. A bit of a blabbermouth, he is prototypical hothead. Many are surprised at this, given his zanpakuto is ice-based. Despite everything, Phanuel is everything but not smart or perceptive, he just generally cares little about pretending or holding back unles he absolutely has to. It was this very difference in personality that almost got them killed. Normally only matching souls are put under the Soul Resonance techniques, but at some point a mistake was made and Samael and Phanuel were paired. Their clashing personalities were the cause of difficulties with the Soul Dive techniques, but they did manage to master it in the end. When the World Merging technique was performed for the first time, the reaction was so violent that both ended up in the hospital recuperating for a month. They have never used the technique since. Abilities SoulResonance: Phanuel has a below average soul resonance with his partner, due to their vioently clashing personalities and cannot use his partners bankai. He and Samael are the only Soul Knights to achive the rank of Paladin despite that. Enhanced Strength: Phanel poses impressive strength for his size. High Spiritual Pressure: As expected of a captain-class shinigami, Sammael posses a high spiritual pressure. Expert Fighter: Phanuel is well versed in various forms of swordsmanship and close comabt arts. : Phanuel is perhaps the most talented Kido user in Avalon. He is considered a prodigy in that regard and can pull of combinations with ease that even far older and experienced Soul Knights struggle with. Spiritual Telekinesis: Above average ability. He can easily push/pull smaller and mid-sized objects. Zanpakuto Winters Grip: A normal looking sword, with a bluish blade. The spirit takes the form of a wolf made of ice. Shikai Shikai: Phanuels shikai takes the form of a elaborate polearm with metal reinforcements. The command incantation is "Bring them into you embrace". :*'Ice Storm': Phanuel twirls his polearm like a propeller, as it glows blue with reishi and becomes frozen. Sharp ice shard fly like bullets from it towards the target. Phanuel can twirl it overhead, releasing shards in all directions, or can spin it vertically, releasing a denser, directed barrage. Bankai Bankai: Cold That Burns: The znapakuto becomes double-edged, esentially two short swords connected by a long shaft. The blades burn with blue fire and freeze whatever they touch. :*'Ice Dome': Like with Ice Storm, Phanuel twirls his weapon above his head. Dense blue flames cascade like water, creating a defensive dome. :*'Northstar': A concetrated needle of blue energy, remniscent of a falling star, is fired from the top of one of the baldes and strikes the opponets heart. The needle is so tiny and the energy so concetrated that it easily pierces most defenses. If sucesfull the result can be deadly as his heart freezes. If it hits any other body part, it begins weakning and slowing down the opponent, as it freezes from within. Behind the Scenes Named after archangel Phanuel Aeglos is elvish for "ice blade" or "ice tip/point" Category:Soul Knights Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami